Mensaje de Cair Andros
by Leitharhynn
Summary: Éowyn ¿por qué os habéis quedado aquí en vez de ir a los festejos de Cormallen del otro lado de Cair Andros, donde vuestro hermano os espera?"(Faramir, en El Retorno del Rey)(Por fin, el 4º y último capítulo)
1. I

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Los personajes y nombres de lugares que aparecen en esta pequeña historia no son míos, y pertenecen al Maestro Tolkien y a sus herederos. Mi intención al escribir este relato es solamente la de hacer un humilde homenaje al creador de Éowyn, Faramir y la Tierra Media.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
"Tampoco partió Éowyn, a pesar del mensaje que le enviara su hermano rogándole que se reuniese con él en el Campo de Cormallen. Y a Faramir le sorprendió que se quedara, si bien ahora, atareado como estaba con tantos menesteres, tenía poco tiempo para verla; y ella seguía viviendo en las Casas de Curación, y caminaba sola por el jardín, y de nuevo tenía el rostro pálido, y parecía ser la única persona triste y dolorida en toda la Ciudad."  
  
J.R.R. Tolkien, "El Retorno del Rey"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
La luz del sol y el aroma de flores incontables llenan mis sentidos mientras, como cada mañana desde hace ya unos días, salgo al jardín de las Casas de Curación.  
  
Con pasos rápidos, recorro cada uno de sus rincones: los caminos empedrados entre los árboles, el verde césped, todavía húmedo de rocío, las murallas con vistas a la ciudad. Allí donde paso, busco con la mirada, pero no encuentro lo que deseo.  
  
Él no está.  
  
Hoy, como ayer, tendré que pasear sola.  
  
Me siento decepcionada y triste. Apoyándome contra la pared de la muralla, me dejo extraviar en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos.  
  
No sin esfuerzo, mi ser orgulloso consigue admitir el motivo de mi desilusión: esperaba a Faramir, y no está presente. Me sorprendo al pensar hasta qué punto me es agradable su compañía, y como me llena de tristeza su ausencia.  
  
Quizá lo que busco sólo es compañía.  
  
Pero si sólo buscara compañía, me obligo a pensar, podría recorrer a otra gente fácilmente. Cualquiera de las mujeres encargadas de atenderme me acompañaría en mis paseos si se lo pidiese. Incluso podría hacer llamar al mediano, Meriadoc, que de buena gana compartiría conmigo su tiempo libre.  
  
Así pues, ¿por qué Faramir?  
  
En el fondo, tengo miedo a la respuesta, y por eso evito que mi mente prosiga su razonamiento. No me siento preparada para aquello que estoy a punto de descubrir.  
  
No todavía.  
  
No, cuando el recuerdo de Aragorn es aún un dolor reciente.  
  
El ruido de unos pasos interrumpe el curso de mis pensamientos. No son los pasos de Faramir. Faramir posee un andar más liviano, y a la vez más noble.  
  
Una voz desconocida pronuncia mi nombre, y me vuelvo para mirar al recién llegado.  
  
- ¿Dama Éowyn? Os traigo un mensaje de vuestro hermano. Os ruega que le hagáis llegar vuestra respuesta a través de los mensajeros que partirán esta tarde hacia Cair Andros.  
  
Extiende su mano enguantada, en la que lleva un papel cuidadosamente enrollado y lacrado. Cojo la nota y abro el lacre, dejando al descubierto las palabras de mi hermano, escritas en tinta negra.  
  
Querida hermana,  
  
Ahora que la Oscuridad ha abandonado definitivamente este mundo, espero que hayas recuperado la alegría y la esperanza. Con gran júbilo te escribo estas palabras. Estoy en el Campo de Cormallen, en Cair Andros, junto con mis hombres, y los soldados y Capitanes de Gondor. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Aragorn parta hacia la Ciudad Blanca para ser coronado Rey.  
  
Desde este momento y hasta nuestra partida, en Cormallen no cesarán las celebraciones en honor de la gran victoria conseguida, del nuevo Rey de Gondor y del mediano Portador del Anillo.  
  
Me alegraría que vinieras a Cair Andros y te unieras a las celebraciones, pues nada me haría más feliz que compartir estos momentos contigo.  
  
Esperándote verte muy pronto, se despide tu hermano,  
  
Éomer  
  
Después de leer la carta, me quedo mirándola pensativa, pues no hay en las palabras de Éomer motivo alguno de alegría para mí. El mensajero me mira, nervioso e incómodo, esperando una respuesta.  
  
- ¿Seréis vos el mensajero que partirá esta tarde hacia Cair Andros?  
  
- Sí, mi señora - y añade - Antes de media tarde he de ponerme en camino.  
  
- En ese caso, antes de media tarde tendréis mi respuesta.  
  
Con una ligera reverencia, el mensajero se va, dejándome con la carta de Éomer en mi mano y miles de dudas en mi mente.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
2ª NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, creo que hay suficiente por hoy. Dejaré a Éowyn reflexionar un rato. :-) Este es mi primer fanfic, y me gustaría conocer vuestras opiniones. ¿Os ha gustado este primer capítulo? ¿No os ha gustado nada? ¿Tenéis comentarios, sugerencias o críticas que queráis hacer? Si es así, por favor, os estaría eternamente agradecida si me mandáis un review! ¡Muchas gracias por adelantado! 


	2. II

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Quisiera expresar mi más sincero agradecimiento a las personas que han escrito reviews y me han dado su opinión sobre esta historia, y muy especialmente a Argannya que, antes que este capítulo apareciera en vuestras pantallas, lo ha leído y me ha dado excelentes sugerencias. ¡Un abrazo!  
  
Y, antes de dar paso a Éowyn, un último comentario... Estaría encantada de conocer vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo, así que, por favor, ¡escribid reviews! ¡Gracias! :-)  
  
___________________________________________  
En la confusión que reina en mí, sólo una cosa sé con certeza: no deseo ir a Cair Andros.  
  
Por qué razón, lo desconozco.  
  
Como intentando encontrar una respuesta, mi mente recorre los acontecimientos sucedidos desde la Derrota de Mordor...  
  
Cuando, hace tan solo un par de días, el Reino de Sauron fue destruido, fue como si un gran peso desapareciera del corazón de todos los hombres, y la alegría volviera a crecer en ellos. Los habitantes de la Ciudad cantaban y reían, el cielo parecía más azul y el Anduin, más brillante.   
  
También Faramir participó de esta felicidad colectiva. Él no cantaba ni reía, pero sus ojos grises, tristes cuando los vi por vez primera, lucían con fuerza.  
  
"No creo en este momento que ninguna oscuridad dure mucho", me dijo, y me besó la frente.  
  
Enrojezco ligeramente al recordarlo, aunque nada hay de turbador en su gentil gesto. Un beso en la frente es una muestra de afecto habitual, tanto en Gondor como en Rohan, entre parientes o amigos próximos.  
  
Faramir y yo somos buenos amigos, y por lo tanto su conducta está más que justificada.  
  
Aún así, recuerdo vivamente el roce de sus labios sobre mi piel, y como mi corazón palpitó con fuerza en aquella pequeña fracción de tiempo que duró aquel beso...  
  
Pero él no está aquí ahora, y lo que sucedió forma parte del pasado. Ahora debo pensar una respuesta a la petición de mi hermano.  
  
Como buscando una solución entre los árboles, vagabundeo por el jardín, reflexionando.   
  
Ansío ver a Éomer, pedirle que me cuente los detalles de la batalla frente la Puerta Negra, oírle relatar, con voz orgullosa, cuántos enemigos han caído bajo su espada...  
  
Y me gustaría ver reunidos los ejércitos de Gondor y Rohan, con sus estandartes ondeando al viento, y escuchar las canciones que los trovadores han compuesto acerca de la lucha de los Pueblos Libres contra Mordor.  
  
Así pues, por qué no deseo partir a Cair Andros?  
  
Muy a mi pesar, me obligo a admitir la respuesta: porqué allí estará Aragorn. En todo su esplendor, en toda su gloria. El heredero de Isildur, a punto de ser coronado Rey de Gondor.   
  
No deseo verle.   
  
No, cuando la herida que llevo en mi corazón todavía está abierta.  
  
No sin dolor, recuerdo como conocí al futuro Rey...  
  
Ocurrió en un momento en que todo lo que había a mi alrededor se hundía, y el Rey Théoden se hallaba sumido en una lenta agonía, causada por el traidor Grima. El Reino de Rohan entero, sin Rey que lo defendiera de las huestes de orcos que invadían su territorio, parecía inevitablemente destinado a una decadencia deshonrosa.   
  
Y me daba cuenta, con horror, que aquella misma decadencia era también mi propio destino: ver como mi vida se escurría sin poder realizar hazañas dignas de ser cantadas, sin poder aspirar a ser recordada con reverencia por las generaciones venideras.  
  
Había de soportar continuamente las miradas lascivas de Grima, oír sus pasos a mis espaldas por los pasadizos del palacio, y evitar los rincones oscuros en donde podía asaltarme de imprevisto.  
  
Mi hermano se encontraba lejos, sirviendo al Reino, y no podía confiarle mis temores. Me sentía triste y sola.  
  
Y en aquel momento llegó Aragorn, y fue a mis ojos la representación de todo aquello a lo que yo aspiraba: la nobleza, el honor, el coraje. Un rey que parecía salido de las antiguas leyendas, y se disponía a luchar por su pueblo.  
  
Pensé que aquel hombre llevaba consigo una promesa de días mejores, una esperanza de que todo lo que existía de mezquino e indigno en mi vida podía ser eliminado.   
  
Y amé aquella nueva esperanza, amé a Aragorn.  
  
Pero pronto me di cuenta que su destino, cualquiera que fuese, no incluía el mío. Aragorn se fue con la misma prontitud con la que había llegado, y no accedió a mis ruegos de acompañarle.  
  
De nuevo, me envolvía la desesperación y la soledad.  
  
Como me envuelve ahora, a pesar que ha caído el oscuro manto con el que la Sombra pretendía cubrir la tierra.   
  
Puede que mi cuerpo esté sanando, y mi brazo roto recupere poco a poco su antigua fuerza, pero en mi alma sigue reinando la desesperanza.   
  
Ni siquiera las manos del Rey pueden curarla. Para este fin se necesitan remedios más poderosos.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Un súbito viento frío me saca del mundo de mis cavilaciones para volver a la realidad.  
  
Desde que el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado, los días son luminosos y cálidos, aunque de vez en cuando un viento helado del Norte o una brisa fresca del Sur vuelven para recordar a los habitantes de la Ciudad Blanca que ni siquiera Gondor, situado entre las Montañas y el Mar, puede librarse de las inclemencias del tiempo.  
  
El viento no sopla fuerte, pero aún así consigue arrancarme un escalofrío. En este momento me vendría bien haber traído conmigo alguna prenda de abrigo.  
  
Como la capa que Faramir puso gentilmente sobre mis hombros...  
  
Aquella hermosa capa había pertenecido a su madre, que murió cuando Faramir contaba sólo cinco años. Faramir me contó lo poco que recordaba de ella, mientras la tristeza empañaba sus ojos.   
  
En aquel instante deseé abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas, hasta ver desaparecer el dolor reflejado en su rostro, pues no soportaba verle sufrir. Pero mi orgullo se impuso sobre mí, y no lo hice.  
  
Es mejor así.  
  
Pude comprobar con Aragorn que los sentimientos causan dolor, y no quiero herir a Faramir. Tampoco quiero correr el riesgo de herirme de nuevo a mí misma.  
  
Sumida en mis preocupaciones, el tiempo ha pasado deprisa, y me doy cuenta que ha llegado ya el mediodía. El sol brilla en el cenit, y pronto alguna de las mujeres encargadas de mi cuidado vendrá a traerme la comida.  
  
Con Faramir, a menudo comíamos en este jardín, sentados sobre la hierba.  
  
Pero sin él, no me apetece almorzar al aire libre, así que decido volver al interior de las Casas de Curación antes que salgan a buscarme. No puedo entretenerme.  
  
El tiempo apremia, y todavía he de decidir mi respuesta a la carta de Éomer. 


	3. III

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Lamento el retraso en la publicación de este tercer capítulo; y os pido mis más sinceras disculpas por ello. He empezado a escribir el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, por lo que espero que en unos días esté listo para ser publicado.   
  
En esta tercera parte, Éowyn continúa sola con sus cavilaciones, pero os prometo que pronto va a tener un poco de compañía. No digo nada más. :-)  
  
Una vez más, quisiera agradecer a Argannya sus consejos, y dar las gracias a las personas que habéis escrito reviews. ¡Un abrazo para todos / as!   
  
Y, por favor, ¡seguid dando vuestras opiniones! :-)  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
Antes de llegar a la habitación que me ha sido asignada en las Casas de Curación, puedo ya sentir el aroma de la comida en el aire. Adivino con mi olfato que los cocineros se han esforzado en recrear con sus suculentos platos la gastronomía propia de Rohan. El aire de mi alrededor habla de deliciosas carnes, embutidos y quesos. Es probable que, en lugar del vino especiado propio de los gondorianos, la bebida de mi almuerzo consista en auténtica cerveza de mi tierra.  
  
Tan sólo unos días antes, una comida así hubiera conseguido despertar mi frugal apetito. Hubiera compartido parte de ella con Faramir, invitándole a degustar los manjares de los Rohirrim.   
  
Pero no hoy.   
  
El cansancio del que se compone mi alma es demasiado fuerte como para sentir hambre.  
  
Sé que los Curadores ponen especial empeño en mi cuidado, y se esfuerzan continuamente en lograr que me sienta a gusto en esa celda de reposo en la que me tienen presa. La comida de mi país es un buen ejemplo de ello.  
  
Por este motivo me entristece verles malgastar así sus atenciones, pues conmigo sus esfuerzos no van a verse recompensados.   
  
Cuando vean que no he sido capaz de comer ni siquiera la mitad de lo que me han traído van a preocuparse por mi salud, y temerán que la Sombra se haya apoderado de mí de nuevo. No comprenden que, en realidad, ese mal nunca me ha abandonado.  
  
Me siento culpable de causarles tantas molestias.  
  
Entro en mi habitación y me dirijo hacia la pequeña mesa en la que han dispuesto mi almuerzo. Hago un esfuerzo por comer, pero es en vano. Apenas puedo acabarme ni tan siquiera uno de los muchos platos que me han preparado.   
  
Finalmente, admito mi derrota en intentar vencer mi falta de apetito. Apartando de mi vista la comida, que ni siquiera he probado, me dispongo a la tarea que debo finalizar antes de esta tarde: he de encontrar una respuesta a la petición de Éomer.  
  
Me pregunto por qué motivo me es tan dificultoso tomar una decisión.   
  
Nunca antes en mi vida había dedicado tanto tiempo a meditar una elección. Siempre he sabido qué hacer, qué decir, cómo comportarme. Nunca he sido un ser dubitativo ni indeciso.   
  
La duda es para los débiles. Es el frágil escudo tras el que se protegen aquellos que temen escoger.  
  
Así, pues, ¿acaso soy también débil? ¿Es el miedo lo que me impide elegir?   
  
Quizá sí.  
  
Sé cual debería ser mi actitud a tomar, pero no quiero hacerlo.   
Debería ir a Cair Andros, al encuentro de mi hermano, y poner fin a mis días en la Ciudad Blanca. La Guerra ha terminado, y una nueva era se cierne sobre la Tierra Media. Los tiempos han cambiado, y he de adaptarme a ellos. Debo ayudar a Éomer a cicatrizar las heridas que las batallas han dejado sobre el Reino de Rohan, pues sé que él va a agradecer mi labor de consejera. Volveré a la Marca y serviré a mi Rey, de la forma que me sea permitida, en tiempos de paz, como lo he hecho en tiempos de guerra.  
  
Puesto que me ha sido negado el consuelo de la muerte, debo cumplir mi deber en vida, y este deber está al lado de mi hermano, que ahora me llama a su lado.  
  
Creo conocer con certeza el motivo por el que temo partir a los Campos de Cormallen.   
  
Lo que me da miedo, pienso, es ver a Aragorn de nuevo. Volver a sentir su compasión. Ser a sus ojos un ser digno de piedad abre heridas demasiado profundas en mi orgullo.  
  
No obstante, bien sé que evitar mi visita a Cair Andros sólo retrasaría nuestro reencuentro.   
  
Me vería forzada a contemplarle en su coronación, cuando el Rey de Rohan y su corte asistieran a la ceremonia para rendirle honores. O en Edoras, cuando Aragorn Rey acudiera para hacer lo propio con el Rey de la Marca y reafianzar viejas alianzas.  
  
Tarde o temprano deberé enfrentarme a este miedo, y tengo que salir victoriosa. Vencí al Nazgûl en el Pelennor, y no hay motivos para pensar que esta vez va a ser distinto.   
  
Nunca he rehusado librar una batalla, y ésta no va a ser una excepción.  
  
Sorprendiéndome de mi resolución, pienso saber por fin el camino que debo seguir. Complaceré a mi hermano, iré a Cormallen.  
  
Pero por algún motivo que ignoro, no me alivia el haber tomado por fin la difícil decisión. Mi alma se encuentra tan triste y cansada como hace tan sólo unos instantes, cuando la duda corroía mi mente. Sigo teniendo miedo, pero esta vez desconozco el objeto de mi temor.  
  
Sea cual fuere, no puedo preocuparme de él ahora.   
  
He de prepararme para el viaje e informar al mensajero de mi intención de partir.  
  
Saliendo de mi habitación, llamo a una de las mujeres encargadas de mis cuidados.  
  
-Buscad al mensajero de Cair Andros, que ha hablado conmigo esta mañana. Decidle que partiré con él esta misma tarde. 


	4. IV

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Sólo dos cosas: mis disculpas y mi agradecimiento.

Mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto en terminar esta historia. A pesar que hace casi un año que tenía escrita la mayor parte de este capítulo, por alguna extraña razón no lograba escribir un final adecuado. Esa ha sido la razón de mi eterno retraso. :(

Mi agradecimiento para todos/as los que me habéis hecho llegar vuestros comentarios sobre esta historia, bien sea en forma de review o por e-mail. Y, especialmente, gracias a Argannya, que se ha molestado en corregir esta historia y animarme a continuarla. A todos/as vosotros/as, ¡mil gracias!.

* * *

Faltan todavía unas horas para que me ponga en camino, y siento mi alma presa de una extraña angustia. A medida que el tiempo pasa, esa peculiar inquietud se hace más intensa, como mensajera de malos auspicios.

Sintiendo que me beneficiaría un poco de aire fresco, me dirijo hacia el jardín, más hermoso aún bajo el sol de la tarde. Permanece tan silencioso como lo he dejado al mediodía, pues nadie le ha honrado con una visita en este espacio de tiempo.

Pero yo no puedo abandonar Mundburgo sin volverle a contemplar de nuevo, pues ha traído un poco de paz a mi espíritu, y en él han transcurrido los momentos más felices de mi estancia en la Ciudad Blanca.

Miro a mi alrededor con tristeza, pues no creo que vuelva a ver este lugar querido. Me doy cuenta, sin embargo, que a mis ojos aparece incompleto, como si algo le faltara para ser ese remanso de calma del que no quiero despedirme.

El jardín, comprendo ahora, no está completo sin Faramir.

No quiero dejar la Ciudad sin agradecerle su compañía y sus atenciones. Tengo que despedirme de él, el único amigo que he tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo...

Quizá todavía logre hablar con él, aunque ahora que ha asumido el mando de la ciudad se encierre en sus despachos, rodeado del trabajo que comportan las tareas de gobierno. Me pregunto, mientras dejo el jardín y recorro con pasos firmes los pasillos de las Casas de Curación, si tendrá unos instantes para dedicarme, y si pedir ser admitida en su presencia sin previo aviso es considerado una insolencia por el férreo protocolo gondoriano.

Sumida en mis cavilaciones, parezco haber olvidado el mundo que me rodea hasta que mis pensamientos se ven bruscamente interrumpidos por el sonido de una voz viril a mis espaldas.

- No pensaba encontraros en el interior de las Casas en una tarde tan hermosa, Éowyn.

Es Faramir.

Me doy la vuelta lentamente, en un intento de disimular el sobresalto que me ha producido el mero hecho de oír su voz. Puedo percibir el fuerte latido apresurado de mi corazón, y el ligero quemazón de mis mejillas sonrosadas.

¿Cómo puede un simple encuentro turbarme tanto?

Maldiciéndome en silencio por mi falta de autocontrol, dedico unos instantes a observar al Senescal de la Ciudad, pues este es el momento de nuestra despedida y puede que no vuelva a verle en mucho tiempo. Quiero conservar su recuerdo vivo en mi mente.

Faramir me mira con una sonrisa en los labios. El pelo largo, negro azabache, brilla a la luz de la tarde, y enmarca sus facciones hermosas. Ricos ropajes envuelven su cuerpo de hombre de guerra, fuerte y esbelto a la vez, revelando su origen noble. En sus ojos grises se percibe todavía el honor y la sabiduría de la Raza de Númenor.

Su figura es la de un hombre importante a pesar de su juventud, alguien a quien se debe respeto y obediencia por su nobleza. Pero a la vez, le siento próximo y atento, más cercano a mí de lo que ningún otro hombre ha estado antes.

Mientras le observo con detenimiento, me doy cuenta que todavía no le he dedicado ni tan siquiera unas palabras a modo de saludo, así que me apresuro a hablarle.

- Tampoco yo esperaba veros aquí, mi señor. Desde que habéis reclamado el cargo de Senescal parecéis demasiado ocupado como para visitar las Casas de Curación.

No puedo evitar que mi voz tenga un ligero tono acusatorio, y me avergüenzo por ello. Faramir no hace sino cumplir con su deber de Senescal, dedicándose por completo al gobierno de la Ciudad. No puede permanecer ocioso paseando por el viejo jardín de las Casas, pues antes que nada debe atender las obligaciones impuestas por su cargo.

Mis palabras, pues, son totalmente injustas.

Temiendo que pueda sentirse ofendido por mi comentario, intento disculparme, pero él habla primero.

- Siento haber permanecido lejos de vos durante más tiempo del que querría. Como bien decís, mis obligaciones me han mantenido lejos de las Casas, pero no me excusan del hecho que no os haya visitado, y ni tan siquiera escrito un mensaje preguntando por vuestra salud. Os ruego que me disculpéis, Éowyn.

Sus palabras son sinceras, y puedo ver preocupación y arrepentimiento en sus ojos, como si en verdad hubiera algo por lo que debiera perdonarle.

¿Cómo puede aquél que me ha hecho el mundo un poco menos oscuro pedir mis disculpas?

Soy yo quien debiera pedir perdón, por haberle recriminado la honrosa tarea de cumplir con su deber de Senescal. Más aún, por querer abandonarle a él y a su Ciudad, a sabiendas que mi partida va a entristecerle.

Me pregunto si llegará a comprender que también a mí me entristece marcharme.

Pero he de mantener mi elección, y mi lugar está en Cormallen. Sin duda, Faramir respetará mi decisión, pues también él tiene obligaciones y deudas con su pueblo.

Le miro a los ojos, y me dispongo a comunicarle mi inminente marcha. A decirle que no existe nada por lo que yo deba perdonarle, pues he de agradecerle el tiempo que ha pasado conmigo y su agradable compañía. Transmitirle mi deseo que acuda a Edoras a visitar las tierras en las que he crecido, donde mi hermano va a recibirle gustosamente.

He repetido en mi mente estas palabras incontables veces, mientras recorría las Casas de Curación para encontrarle. Creía saber bien lo que debía decirle, aunque fuera doloroso para él y para mí.

¿Por qué, pues, ahora, mi ser se niega a pronunciarlas en voz alta?

Faramir espera en silencio mis palabras, su intensa mirada gris fija en mí.

Siento una súbita ira en mi interior, despertada por mi incapacidad en hablarle. Nunca antes me había quedado sin palabras delante de un hombre, y me siento humillada por ello. Me avergüenzo de mi debilidad, de costarme tanto trabajo decir unas frases tan sencillas.

Obligándome a hablar para aliviar el tenso silencio que nos envuelve, me oigo preguntar a Faramir por su nuevo cargo en la Ciudad. Soy consciente de que se trata de una pregunta absurda, muy alejada de lo que quiero en realidad decirle, pero necesito posponer, aunque sólo sea por un breve espacio de tiempo, la conversación sobre mi partida.

Faramir sonríe ante mis palabras, y se dispone a relatarme sus impresiones sobre el ejercicio de la Senescalía.

A pesar de que sus explicaciones están llenas de las anécdotas y de los errores propios de alguien no acostumbrado todavía a su oficio, no tengo duda alguna que realiza un gran trabajo al mando de la Ciudad. Faramir dispone de las dotes propias de los grandes gobernantes.

Si los tiempos no hubieran cambiado, habría sido un excelente Senescal reinante, trayendo con ello gloria y prosperidad a Gondor. Pero ahora el Rey ha vuelto, y en cuanto sea coronado la labor de los Senescales habrá llegado a su fin.

Estoy plenamente segura, no obstante, que Faramir lo prefiere así, pues por extraño que parezca en un hombre de su linaje, no desea el poder ni los honores personales.

Inesperadamente, percibo tristeza en el ambiente que nos rodea. La voz de Faramir se hace más apagada y sus ojos lucen un gris más oscuro. Escuchando sus palabras, comprendo de inmediato la causa del dolor que se refleja en su rostro.

- Nunca antes había pensado en que algún día asumiría el cargo de mi padre, Éowyn, y nunca me había preparado para ello. Era mi hermano quien debía sucederle por derecho, quién realmente estaba entrenado para el gobierno. Pero ahora que él y mi padre han dejado las fronteras de este Mundo, de una forma tan repentina, he tenido que asumir un oficio que siempre les pertenecerá más a ellos que a mí.

Su mirada se pierde por unos instantes en la lejanía del pasillo en el que nos encontramos, y sé que en estos momentos no ve las paredes de piedra ni los grandes ventanales sino los rostros de sus familiares fallecidos.

Sin saber lo que me empuja a ello, levanto mi mano para apretar con suavidad la suya. Noto demasiado vívidamente el contacto con su palma, rugosa y áspera por el roce de la empuñadura de la espada. Sus dedos largos, más propios de un poeta que de un guerrero, acarician ligeramente el dorso de mi mano.

Una extraña emoción recorre mi cuerpo y sé, con una certeza casi absoluta, que Faramir siente lo mismo, pues sus ojos se fijan en los míos y una luz intensa brilla en ellos.

A pesar del rubor que siento crecer en mi rostro, no aparto mi mano, y le hablo, con voz firme.

- Lleváis su misma sangre, Faramir. La sangre de la Casa de Mardil, que ha permitido que Gondor sobreviviera hasta ver la caída de Mordor. La larga Guerra que nos ha tocado vivir se ha llevado consigo a muchos de nuestros seres más queridos, como vuestro padre y hermano y también mi tío Théoden y mi primo Théodred. Su partida, sin embargo, no ha sido en vano, pues dejan en este mundo a alguien digno de recoger su legado. En el momento de su muerte, sabían que un hombre de su linaje quedaba con vida para honrar a su Casa y a sus antepasados.

Un breve silencio sigue a mis palabras, para ser interrumpido por la voz temblorosa del joven Senescal.

- Mi padre...

No termina aquello que apenas ha empezado a expresar, pero no necesito oír más para comprenderle. Las lágrimas que empiezan a humedecer sus ojos explican más de lo que sus palabras hubieran podido decir.

Conozco bien las amargas circunstancias de la muerte de su padre. Mis cuidadores me han hablado de la locura que se adueñó de la mente de Denethor, que intentó quitar la vida del único hijo que le quedaba antes de darse muerte a sí mismo. Sé también que cuando descubrió el afecto que sentía por su hijo menor, éste se hallaba sumido en las oscuras pesadillas del Hálito Negro. Nunca hizo saber a Faramir cuánto le amaba, y cuando quiso hacerlo era demasiado tarde.

Esta es una herida, pienso con tristeza, de la que Faramir no va a recuperarse nunca.

Aún así, intento evaporar, al menos en parte, el dolor que le causa:

- Vuestro padre sabía que sois un digno heredero, Faramir. Siempre lo supo, aunque nunca pudisteis oírlo de sus labios. Él os amaba, lo expresara o no en voz alta, y le complacería el veros ocupar su puesto, el legar a Gondor a su hijo para que continúe con la labor que él realizó en vida.

Observo con detenimiento su rostro, deseando fervientemente ver allí reflejada alguna muestra de que mis palabras han logrado levantarle el ánimo.

Todavía hay restos de lágrimas en sus ojos, y mantiene una expresión seria, como si reflexionara sobre aquello que acabo de decirle.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, sus facciones adquieren un matiz más relajado y sus labios esbozan una leve sonrisa. Me siento sonreír a la vez, satisfecha de haberle ayudado. Él es el primero en hablar:

- Dudo que algún día lleguéis a saber cuánto bien habéis hecho en mí, Éowyn. La Guerra ha reclamado la vida de mi padre y de mi hermano, pero me he otorgado a la vez algo hermoso: la oportunidad de conoceros, de oír vuestra voz, de pasear a vuestro lado. Me es imposible describir el valor que tienen para mí estas pequeñas cosas, pues temo que mis palabras no les harían justicia. No me reprochéis, pero, que no maldiga la Guerra por completo.

- No lo hago. – le contesto, casi en un susurro.

Una vez le dije, movida por el orgullo, que yo no podría ayudarle a curar. Por ello, ahora no deja de sorprenderme el hecho que me regocije oyéndole agradecerme el haber estado a su lado estos días, pues sus palabras implican que, en cierta forma, mi compañía ha sido para él una cura.

Y, aún así, sé con profunda certeza que la ayuda que he supuesto para él es sólo una ínfima parte de la que él ha sido para mí.

Cuando llegué a estas Casas, hace sólo unos días, me hallaba sumida en la desesperanza por no haber logrado morir en combate como tanto ansiaba. La idea de la muerte era omnipresente en mi vida, dominando mis actos y mi mente.

Junto a Faramir estos negros pensamientos me abandonan, permitiéndome olvidarme de ellos, aunque sea sólo momentáneamente, para apreciar la vida que me envuelve.

Sin su presencia, mis días en la Ciudad Blanca no se contarían entre los más felices de mis últimos años.

Mientras reflexiono en silencio, un pensamiento va adueñándose de mí, insignificante al principio, pero adquiriendo fuerza a medida que mis razonamientos progresan.

Mi sentido del deber y mi orgullo intentan combatir esa idea, más no se hacen con la victoria.

Ese pensamiento es simple, aunque rebelde.

No deseo irme de la Ciudad.

A pesar de mi deber con mi pueblo, aunque el mero hecho de pensarlo hiera mi orgullo.

No quiero partir, me digo a mí misma, y la inquietud que me acechaba desde el momento en que decidí marchar a Cair Andros, desaparece por completo.

Dentro de unas horas, pienso, el sentido de culpa me echará en cara no haber acudido junto a Éomer, cumpliendo mis obligaciones con mi hermano y Rey. Mi ser orgulloso lamentará no haber sido capaz de irme, de abandonar, a pesar de mis deseos, al joven Senescal y a su Ciudad nacarada.

Pero, por ahora, me siento en paz conmigo misma, y disfruto de esta sensación de calma.

Por fin, la difícil decisión ha sido tomada.

Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, y Faramir sonríe a su vez:

- ¿Por qué sonreís, Éowyn?

- Por nada en concreto... – le respondo, riéndome.

Su atractivo rostro muestra una expresión interrogante, pero no hace ninguna pregunta, y se limita a besar la mano que todavía sostiene en la suya.

Sus labios apenas rozan mi piel, pero siento con intensidad esa leve caricia. Pasado este instante, ninguno de los dos habla, y advierto por vez primera la cercanía a la que me encuentro de su cuerpo. Logro distinguir cada uno de los minúsculos detalles de los bordados que adornan sus ricos ropajes, cada una de las arrugas que deja la tela al adaptarse al contorno del Senescal.

Si la distancia que nos separa fuera sólo ligeramente más corta, pienso, Faramir percibiría el contacto de mi aliento contra la piel de su cuello.

Este simple pensamiento es suficiente para sonrojarme, pero no intento alejarme. Por algún motivo que desconozco, me agrada sentir su proximidad. Descubro, avergonzada, que hay en mí un fuerte deseo de estrechar aún más el espacio entre nosotros.

Intento apartar tales ideas de mi mente, pues no son propias de una dama.

No lo consigo.

Noto mi mano temblar levemente, y Faramir la aprieta con mayor firmeza. Evito moverme, como si el más insignificante de los movimientos pudiese romper la intensidad del momento que compartimos.

¿Siente Faramir lo mismo que yo? También su figura está inmóvil...

Un silencio denso, a la vez tranquilo y expectante, se cierne sobre nosotros.

- ¿Senescal Faramir?

Una voz extraña rompe el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos hace un momento, y ambos nos sobresaltamos al oírla. Se trata de un hombre de mediana edad, ataviado con la librea de la Ciudadela. No puedo evitar sentirme molesta por esta intromisión, por haber roto el instante de tranquila intimidad que compartíamos.

Ajeno a mis pensamientos, el recién llegado continua hablando:

- Ha llegado el cargamento de mercancías que esperabais, mi señor.

Faramir asiente levemente con la cabeza, y vuelve el rostro hacia mí.

- Lamento profundamente el tener que dejaros, Éowyn, pero me temo que me he apartado de mis obligaciones más tiempo del que debía.

- Lo comprendo, mi señor.

No deseo que Faramir piense que temo la soledad, que necesito compañía constante, como una niña que se aburre fácilmente.

A pesar de eso, no logro enmascarar del todo la decepción de mi voz, y me odio por ello.

- Adiós, Éowyn.

Si mi joven amigo ha percibido mis sentimientos, consigue disimularlo perfectamente.

- Adiós.

Sus pasos empiezan a alejarse, siguiendo los de aquél que ha venido a buscarle. Le observo recorrer el pasillo, mientras sus botas golpean rítmicamente el suelo de piedra.

- ¡Faramir!

De repente, oigo mi propia voz pronunciar su nombre, y él interrumpe su camino. Hay algo todavía que debo decirle:

- ¿Vendréis... Volveré a veros mañana?

Le miro expectante, casi temiendo su respuesta.

- Ignoro si dispondré del tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, Éowyn. Pero no dudéis que reservo para vos cada uno de los momentos libres que tenga en mi poder, por escasos que sean.

Él sonríe, y yo creo en la sinceridad de sus palabras y sonrío también.

Nos despedimos de nuevo, y ésta vez es definitiva. Él desaparece por la gran puerta de madera de las Casas, y vuelvo a encontrarme sola.

* * *

Me hallo de nuevo sola, apartada de los atareados habitantes de la ciudad, con la única compañía de mis pensamientos y el dulce aroma de las flores que tapizan el jardín de los Curadores.

Han pasado ya unas horas desde mi encuentro con Faramir, pero todavía puedo escuchar su voz en mi mente: cada sonido, cada palabra, cada suspiro. Descubro como el recuerdo de esa voz, a la vez amable y decidida, apasionada y emotiva, calienta mi alma, esa misma alma que creía sumida en un eterno invierno.

Quizá, después de todo, la primavera está muy cerca.

¿Me quedan, todavía, fuerzas para salir a su encuentro?

Como buscando una respuesta sin saber con claridad dónde, me dirijo a las murallas de la ciudad para ver a los últimos viajeros de la tarde recorrer los caminos que cruzan el Pelennor.

Un grupo particular concentra mi interés, pues debería acompañarles en este viaje. Es la caravana que se dirige a Cair Andros. Marchan hacia el Este con presteza, levantando oleadas de polvo blanco.

Temo, al mirarles, que despierten en mi un sentimiento de culpa por no ir con ellos, por ceder a mis propios deseos y no acatar la petición de mi hermano y Rey, pero no es así. Mientras se alejan, no siento otra cosa que alivio y paz, y les sigo con la mirada hasta que desaparecen en el horizonte.

Mis ojos continúan perdidos en el Este durante unos instantes hasta que, poco a poco, aparto la vista y la dirijo al Mindolluin, la imponente montaña a las faldas de la cual se alza la Ciudad Blanca.

El sol herido del atardecer lanza sobre el Mindolluin sus últimos rayos rojizos, y la mola enorme de piedra y nieve resplandece en una mezcla de rojo y amarillo, de sangre y oro. Contemplo por vez primera ese espectáculo hermoso y sobrecogedor, en un reverente silencio.

¿Cómo es posible, pienso, que no haya descubierto la belleza de esta montaña antes?

Puede que, después de todo, haya estado mirando al Este durante demasiado tiempo.

Sin conocer del todo el verdadero significado de mi última reflexión, me dispongo a disfrutar del paisaje que me rodea pues, sin duda alguna, la tierra no podría ofrecer mejor recompensa para unos ojos cansados, ni mejor consuelo para una alma enferma.

Mirando por vez primera al Oeste, dejo que este remedio para el espíritu obre en mi ser, y siento el corazón ligero y el cuerpo fuerte.

FIN


End file.
